Kaitou Joker one-shot
by Zxmrud
Summary: Im pretty sure the title says it all


Joscent: My Precious Princess

"Crescent! I got the treasure! Let's go!" shouted the silver-haired phantom thief, Kaitou Joker. His comrade (More like crush) named Kaitou Crescent, a girl with shoulder-length pink hair and emerald green eyes nodded, before doing a back flip and landing next to Joker.

"Guards! Capture Joker! As for Crescent, YOU'LL BE MINE!" The French detective, Viridian shouted, "Sorry, Virus! But I've stolen the Nova Star Statue! Au Revoir!" Joker said as he grabbed Crescent by the waist, blew some balloon gum and flew back to the Sky Joker.

~Time Skip~

"Crescent-sama! You're back!" Crescent's loyal assistant, who is a bunny named Ruby exclaimed happily. Ruby and Hachi were instructed to stay in the Sky Joker in case anything happened.

"So, I assume your heist was a success?" A feminine voice said. The figure revealed herself. It was none other than Kaitou Krystie (OC), Joker's big sister.

"Yes it was, Krystie nee-chan! We managed to get the Nova Star Statue!" Crescent exclaimed happily as Joker put the Star-shaped statue on a shelf.

"Well, it's been a *Yawn* long night. I'm going to bed" Krystie said before returning to her airship, Cloud Crystale

"Hey, Joker, can me and Ruby stay here for the night?" Crescent asked with a kawaii face no one can resist

 _'She's so cute...'_ Joker thought. When he realised what he was thinking he blushed as red as a tomato and nodded, "S-Sure. Your room's that way" Joker said as he took off his cape and hat and went to his bedroom, "Arigato Joker!" Crescent happily said as she and Ruby went to the guest room, changed to their PJ's and nightgown and went to sleep.

~Time Skip to midnight~

A figure stood on the windowsill in the room Crescent and Ruby was in. The two were sleeping peacefully when suddenly the figure grabbed Crescent who was still asleep. He went out the window of the Sky Joker, causing quite a commotion.

When Joker knew that his crush was kidnapped he began to panick and went to call his big sister.

~At Krystie's bedroom~

Krystie's phone rang. She heard the loud noise and grunted slightly, a bit furious that her sleep was disturbed. She took hold of her phone, there was Joker's phone number, "What is it this time, Joker?" Krystie asked in a somewhat angry tone, "It better be important-"

"Crescent is kidnapped, onee-chan"

These words shocked Krystie, as she couldn't believe what she heard just now, "Joker, is this another one of your pranks?"

"No, it's not. Someone kidnapped her while she and Ruby were asleep. You need to help me, onee-chan" Joker's voice pleaded.

"Hold on, I'll be there in a minute" Krystie hung up and changed to her Kaitou outfit. As promised, she went to the Sky Joker using her powers. There, she met Joker who was typing some words on the keyboard.

"Did you find anything yet, Joker?" Krystie said, making Joker slightly flinch, "Huh? No, not yet. I'm worried about her, onee-chan..."

"It'll be fine. I'll try to track her down" Krystie said as she concentrated on her powers. The image that Krystie saw shocked her. There, was Crescent, battling Red Scorpion, she seemed to be losing.

"Joker! I found the location. It's near the old Devil's Fang building"

"Let's go"

~Where Crescent is~

Crescent was panting heavily, her sword was stuck to the ground and she used almost all her cards to block the poisonous needles, "Tired already, Kaitou Crescent?" Red Scorpion said in a mocking tone. Before the two needles could hit her chest, a voice was heard, no, two voices actually.

 _SHOOTING STAR!_

 _CRYSTAL CARDS!_

Two cards, one coloured light blue while the other coloured a darker tone, prevented the needles from hitting Crescent. She gasped and was relieved that Joker and Krystie were there to save her.

"We'll be going now, Red Scorpion!" Joker said as he threw a smoke bomb card and Krystie teleporting the three back to Sky Joker.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'll be going now, you guys" Krystie teleported herself back to her airship.

"Did he hurt you, Cres?" Joker asked worriedly, "I'm fine, don't worry. Thanks for saving me back there" Crescent said as she hugged Joker. Joker blushed.

 _You will always be my precious princess, Crescent..._

~~~

Crescent belongs to: @skyla_san from Wattpad


End file.
